


果糖《火积云》番外——《黏黏》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	果糖《火积云》番外——《黏黏》

-

搬去新家的那天天气特别好。

能打包装箱的东西早就已经准备好了，不大的客厅重叠堆起了好多纸箱。其实东西不算多，基本是一些衣物和个人用品。新购入的大件家具家电已经在前几周陆陆续续直接运到了新房子那边，网络什么的也是上周开好的。

跟搬家公司约好的时间是八点，但田柾国六点多就已经醒了，带着一肚子的兴奋劲在床上翻来滚去，最后被闵玧其轻轻踢了一脚才安静下来。  
太阳将出未出却已经给房间里带来些许微光。

摸闵玧其的眼睫毛是田柾国最近新发现的乐趣——他翻个身趴在枕头上，伸手过去碰了碰闵玧其的眼睫毛。  
“几点了？”闵玧其抓着田柾国的手捏了捏，又问，“是不是还挺早？”  
田柾国用另一只手摸到手机看了看，“嗯，准确时间是上午的六点三十七分。哥哥，你要起了吗？”  
“不起。”闵玧其有气无力地哀嚎了一声，“这么早，谁要起啊。”  
田柾国闷声笑，“是有点早，但是我想到要搬家就很兴奋，根本睡不着。”他躺下去把闵玧其搂到自己怀里，“感觉是第一个家。”

“嗯。”闵玧其迷迷糊糊凑过去在田柾国脸颊上亲了一下，“所以，在搬去第一个家之前，可以让你的哥哥再睡一会儿吗？”  
“当然可以。”田柾国又伸手骚扰闵玧其的睫毛，“那我下楼买早点。”厨房里的器具也都一并打包好了，还是下楼直接买来的方便。“哥哥想吃什么？”  
闵玧其拍开田柾国的手，“随便，我都可以。”  
田柾国又笑，“好吧，那你睡。”

两个人梳洗完毕，刚吃完田柾国打包上来的早点没多久搬家公司的人就提前到了小区门口。操着一口浓厚本地口音的男人打来了电话，问他们有没有起来。闵玧其接了电话，一边跟对方确认车牌号一边招呼田柾国下去接一下——后门物业登记处非要业主下去才肯放人进来。

已经提前打包好行李的好处在搬家人员进门以后得到了充分的体现。来的两个人搬得很快，由于没什么大件物品，所以整个过程大概只花了半个多小时。之前闵玧其还怕东西太多预定了一辆大车，结果所有东西都放进车厢都还空余大概了一半。不过车厢里也没法坐人，闵玧其和田柾国跟着去后门把车送出去，接着便在路边拦了辆出租车同时出发。

-

把搬家公司的师傅送走以后两个人便开始拆箱整理。

田柾国特意穿了一件深色的T恤，结果没一会儿就蹭上了灰。一开始他还拿干净的毛巾湿了水在衣服擦，后来直接自暴自弃了，歇个几分钟又投入了收纳整理的大工程。中午饭自然也只能依靠万能的外卖，两个人盘腿坐在客厅的地上，拉了一个还没拆开的箱子当桌子放餐盒。闵玧其拆开筷子顺手就递给了旁边的田柾国，哪知道对方接了也不动筷子，思虑重重地来回打量屋子。闵玧其在他面前挥了挥手，“累了？”  
“幸福累。”田柾国转过头，“只是有点不敢相信。”  
“慢慢就会有实感的。”闵玧其敲敲他的头，“先吃饭。”  
田柾国挑挑眉，“好。”

最后弄到晚上七点多才勉强结束初期工程。

在屋子里闷了一天的两人决定出门解决晚饭，顺带着也能熟悉一下新房子周边的环境，至于屋子里那些还没弄好的东西就留到明天吧。  
坐在小包间等待上菜的田柾国闲不住，绕过小方桌非要跟闵玧其挤着坐。日料店的包间本就不大，闵玧其往里让了让，左臂贴着墙，把位置给田柾国空出来。  
“人肉靠垫。”田柾国仰着头，整个人就靠在闵玧其身上。  
闵玧其无奈地推推他，“好好坐着，一会儿被人看到怎么办？你还是小孩子吗？”  
“我是呀。”田柾国毫不脸红地承认下来，“我就是小孩子。”  
闵玧其无言以对，于是放弃争辩给田柾国捏了捏肩膀。“吃完回去早点休息，今天你也怪辛苦的。”  
田柾国深以为是地不住点头，“晚上可以睡新床了。”

-

住新房到底是有些兴奋的，可从早忙到晚没怎么歇过也是事实。

闵玧其本来打算问田柾国要不要喝牛奶，结果在浴室外面叫了几声都没得到回应吓得直接推门进去——期待着睡新床的小朋友先在浴缸里睡着了。  
这可真是......闵玧其蹲在旁边，手指刮了些泡沫往田柾国鼻梁上抹。他就是嫌泡澡麻烦所以直接开淋浴洗了澡，没想田柾国不怕麻烦地给自己弄了个泡泡浴。水面上挤满了密实的泡沫，闵玧其闻了一下好像还是水果味的。

“痒。”泡沫坐着鼻梁滑梯滑了好几轮，田柾国才有些不耐烦地睁眼醒过来。看到闵玧其的时候他又笑了，“我睡着了啊？”  
“不然呢？”闵玧其站起来，握拳捶了捶蹲麻的腿，“我要是不进来，不知你会睡到什么时候。”  
田柾国不好意思地揉揉还留有痒意的鼻尖，“太困了。”  
闵玧其弹弹他的额头，“快洗吧，洗完出来睡觉。”

田柾国爬上床的时候顺手就关了自己那侧的台灯，整个房间迅速暗了下来。他叹着气把闵玧其搂进自己怀里，“洗浴缸好累。洗完又是一身汗，害我重新冲了个澡。”  
“自找的。”闵玧其都快睡着了，被田柾国这么一捞清醒了片刻。他拍拍对方环在自己腰间的手，“睡吧。”  
田柾国贴着闵玧其的耳朵嘟嘟囔囔，“睡不着了。捱过那个点完全不困——都怪哥，要是不来叫我的话我也不会睡不着。”  
“你讲不讲理啊。”闵玧其笑笑，“那我以后都不管你了，你爱泡多久泡多久。”  
“不，还是要管的。”田柾国习惯性地抱着人蹭，“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥......”他开始撒娇，“不要不管我，不能不管我。”  
闵玧其被他磨的受不了，“知道了，你到底睡不睡啊？不是期待睡新床吗？”  
“也想睡新人。”田柾国说完就觉得自己没表达清楚，“哥哥就是我的新人。”

-

不管是新还是旧，有的东西就是来势汹汹，不讲道理。

“把裤子脱了啊。”闵玧其起身往床尾坐，手指曲起来挠了挠田柾国的小腿肚。  
田柾国紧张了，“不、不、不好吧。”  
“新人嘛。”闵玧其忍不住要笑，“快点脱。怎么，你害羞吗？”  
“不是......”田柾国蹭起来去亲闵玧其，“如果你不想的话也——”  
闵玧其打断他的话，“没说我不想。”说完捏了捏田柾国的下巴，“乖，脱裤子。”

不知什么时候田柾国开了台灯。  
闵玧其眯了眯眼睛，继续顺着对方的喉结一路往下亲。本来是让他脱裤子，结果这家伙倒好，直接脱了个干净，至于仅剩的内裤倒也没必要再留——饶是已经做好各种心理准备的闵玧其都不太敢去看鼓起来的那一包。  
其实还是没有完全脱去稚气的。  
少年人的肌肉恰到好处，被一层细滑的皮肤包裹着，有什么反应都能看的一清二楚。

再来是小腹。  
闵玧其一手扶着田柾国的腰，另一只手拉了拉对方的内裤边。“脱了。”  
田柾国抿着嘴不说话，盯着闵玧其看了几秒还是乖乖照做。

被含进去的时候田柾国转过头没有看。  
和第一次被口的感觉不太一样，但都很爽。  
闵玧其这次更为仔细，简直像是尽职尽责的医生，每一寸都不放过。他主动抓过田柾国的手，顺着指缝把自己的五根手指都嵌了进去。“又害羞？嗯？”  
“我没......”田柾国话说到一半就正对上闵玧其的眼睛，于是直接伸手想要挡住，“不要看我！”

闵玧其吮了一下嘴里的东西，然后改为用手撸动，“好看才看你。怎么？那么小气么？不允许我看？”  
“不是啊。”田柾国忍不住喘了一下，“我受不了的。”  
话音刚落就射了出来。

闵玧其下巴上挂了几滴精液。他笑着把东西抹了抹，“舒服？”  
田柾国不说话，尴尬地想要抓过被子把自己藏起来。藏了一会儿觉得不对劲，又爬起来抱住闵玧其，“对、对不起哥哥，我太差劲了。”  
“我没觉得你差劲。”闵玧其一边说一边按了按戳在自己大腿上的那根，“不是又硬了？果然是年轻人啊。”

闵玧其自己也不是有经验的人，只是他比较擅长装有经验。于是在发现田柾国又硬了以后，他忍着羞意趴了下去，“田柾国。”  
田柾国嗯了一声，靠过去什么都不敢做。  
“手给我。”闵玧其闭着眼睛，右手往后举起。等田柾国乖乖送上手以后，才鼓足勇气带着对方探索自己的身体，“不要害怕，你......摸摸看。”

田柾国的手在抖，“哥哥，你会不会痛。”  
“如果你轻一点的话......”闵玧其也不好意思再说剩下的话。他故作镇定，其实还是很紧张。  
田柾国在入口处按了按，然后指尖慢慢往里推，“好软。”  
闵玧其把自己的手收回来，挡在脸前。  
“真的好软。”田柾国十分好奇，发现闵玧其没有哪里不对劲以后又深入了一些，“还有点湿。唔......是，是哥哥在吸我吗？”

手指缓缓没入，再抽出来的时候都湿了，甚至指尖上还挂着一丝黏黏的体液。  
“不痛吧哥哥？”田柾国仔仔细细盯着那处紧致的粉色，“我可不可以再放一根手指进去？”  
“随、随你。”闵玧其就快要呼吸困难，“都随你。”  
于是田柾国就依次加了第二根手指第三根手指，时快时慢地抽插把对方股间弄的一塌糊涂。

“好漂亮。”田柾国亲上闵玧其的尾椎处，“哥哥那里的颜色变了，好像更红了。”  
闵玧其腰都软得塌下去，“其实你可以不用说的。”

-

把田柾国压在身下让闵玧其生出一种诡异的快感。

这种心理上的快感完全压过了身体被破开、被进入的不适——那一刻闵玧其忍住了叫，手指紧紧抓住床单，微微颤抖。  
田柾国的侵占根本不讲道理，一旦进去得了舒爽就要四处作乱，无法镇压。张嘴闭嘴都要哥哥哥哥喊个没完，喜欢和爱也跟着句子蹦跶，我喜欢你，我要你，我需要你。

早就不是小孩子了。

“哥哥，你能不能叫给我听？”田柾国恳求道，“我想听你的声音。”其实更想看你的脸。被他叫了那么久哥哥的人身体弯成不可思议的美丽线条，皮肤上跳跃着暖黄的光，更深层次一点的地方温柔的不可言说，就像是魔鬼引诱人踏入的欲望沼泽。  
“那......”闵玧其努力回头看了一眼，“你要不要我转过来？贴着你耳朵叫给你听？”

起起伏伏的频率皆由他控制。  
闵玧其觉得自己简直是豁出去了，手扶着大床的靠挡无师自通地夹着体内那根摇晃屁股。“要我怎么叫？田柾国？柾国？宝贝？”  
田柾国眼睛都红了，死死看着两人的身体结合处，着魔一般地想要填满对方。

太费力气。  
闵玧其膝盖跪在床上，一边并腿一边用力地夹了夹田柾国。他凑过去贴着田柾国的耳朵，“宝贝，快一点啊。”  
田柾国耳朵立马烧了起来。“我不是......”  
“怎么不是呢？”闵玧其伸手环住他的脖子，继续逗对方，“宝贝的宝贝......好大。”田柾国的反应过于可爱，所以他总是恶劣地想要捉弄下去。

“哥哥！”田柾国向上一顶，“哥哥才是我的宝贝。”  
闵玧其被他突然的一顶弄得大脑一片空白，“别、别......慢一点啊。”  
“我以为哥哥喜欢这样。”田柾国接连顶了好几下，“舒服吗？爽不爽？早知道做爱是这么舒服的事......哥哥，我会死吗？”  
其实闵玧其都不太能听明白田柾国嘴里在说些什么，但他知道田柾国哭了。田柾国抱着他翻身，他便又被压在了下面。闵玧其的手指在田柾国脸上摸了摸，“别哭啦，好丑。”结果田柾国哭的更凶，“丑也不能不要我！”

“好了好了，我开玩笑的。”闵玧其笑着勾住田柾国的脖子往下拉，“你是我遇到的最好看的人，没有之一。哭起来也好看，怎么都好看。”  
田柾国吸了吸鼻子，“真的？你没骗我？”  
“没骗你。”闵玧其仰着头亲了亲田柾国的嘴巴，“我的宝贝最好看。”


End file.
